Repetition
by MilkPowah
Summary: Kise Ryouta had loved Aomine Daiki with all his heart...But one day, Aomine seemed to have snapped and tried to kill him... AoKi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This story is dedicated to MizukiMiyuki! **

-Prolouge-

He was his most trusted friend and yet… he had backstabbed him. Aomine Daiki, his childhood friend, who had supported and shielded him from the darkness. Those pair of icy blue eyes burnt him, making his skin crawl with fear. The grin the traitor had worn was menacing and sent shivers down his spine. What had happened to Aomine, his knight in shining armor? He wanted to scream out the name the other had possessed, wanting so desperately to have him back. The true Aomine… not this creature who had given out that dark aura as if wanting to eat him alive. That name was at the tip of his tongue and just as the first few syllabus of the name escaped from his lips, a gasp continued it as strong fingers enclosed around his throat. Grip tightened, making him gagged and saliva kept on trailing at the corners of his mouth. It was so difficult to breathe. His arm shot up, wanting to slap Aomine and escape from his deathly grip. His vision had begun to swim around. "Ao…mi...ne" he gasped out in between chokes. Tears were stinging his eyes as he fought back those tears. He did not want to fall into the gaping wide hole. The hallucination, those sweet memories they shared, was merely his own desire that had made him live in his own world. His eyes were half-lidded now. His heartbeat had begun to slow down. The need of air seemed too much for him to handle. Perhaps… it was time to let go of this dream… He closed his eyes. A smile broke out. Tears were streaming down his face. With newly-found courage, he gasped out. His voice was barely audible but he believed that those words, this message, would reach the ears of his beloved friend. "So… it's… just… a… lighthearted… phrase… for… you… to… say… that… you…considered… me… as… a…" He was unable to finish his sentence as he faded out into nothingness. He did not manage to hear those words that came right after. "I'm sorry."

**That's all people! Prologue is meant to be short and sweet! Its a summary basically! Let me be honest with you guys. I rarely update. I can take a few months and even years to even update. Im busy since Im taking a really major exam this year. But I will try my best to squeeze in some time to update some of my stories! T^T Im sorry! -bows 90 down- Please do be patient if you ever take interest in the stories I had written! Till the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Friend**

Kise Ryouta straightened himself up on his chair upon seeing the glare the teacher had given him. He smiled rather sheepishly as he bowed his head down slightly in apology. He stared at his opened book, wincing at the clean pages. He looked up to the board and groaned at how messy and complicated the explanations were. He tried to link up the messy notes on the board but to no avail. He bit his lower lip, not being able to understand the concept. He eyed his left and right, hoping that someone near him could help him out. He was neither on good nor bad terms with his classmates but it would be awkward to suddenly ask for reference of the notes. He rarely attended the class gatherings and outings already planned out or voiced out his opinions on how to strengthen the class bond. He never helped out a fellow classmate when one was being bullied and he brushed past his classmate without much of a care. He let out a sigh before inhaling deeply. He mustered enough courage to face the pending doom which was the constantly angry teacher. Just as he was about to raise up his arm, a book had been flunked to his desk with a barely audible pop sound.

His arm was by his side as he eyed the contents on the pages. His eyes widened in surprise at how neat and organise the notes were. The occasional doodles he found were highly-detailed and sketchy. And these doodles were linked to certain parts of the notes, making it much more easier to understand. He flipped to the cover of the book and stared at the name written boldly and big, 'Aomine Daiki'. It was unbelievable to see that name. The school's best jerk ever, that Aomine. Aomine Daiki held a reputation for being the world's biggest bastard, jerk and big-boob freak. He was rumoured to have the worst and messy handwriting ever. But the neatly-written out notes sprawled in front of him had turned the rumour cold. He stared at the notes, still quite shocked about Aomine's handwriting.

"Oi! Are you going to copy or what?" a deep voice broke his trance, making him jolt in his chair slightly.

"Erm... Yeah..." he tried his very best not to sound so anxious. After all, this is Aomine Daiki! He turned to his side and quickly flashed a small smile before copying the notes in a frantic manner.

"Oi oi! You gotta need to understand shit first before copying!" Aomine softly snapped, making the other jolt in his chair yet again.

Kise bit his lower lip as another onslaught of nervousness attacked him. Aomine's voice may sound cold but to him, those words, the cold voice, were yet masks to cover up the true him. Somehow and oddly, he started to view said fellow classmate to be less threatening and scary and that he was a boy who had good intentions but somehow wanted to be a bad boy. As complex as it sounded, he felt that Aomine was a kind spirit despite his horrible attitude towards other boys. His ears twitched and he inwardly winced upon hearing Aomine dragged his chair noisily and settled directly next to him. Their shoulders were brushing against each other each movement each made. The nervousness he had had doubled.

"Kise-san! Aomine-san! What are you two doing?! Get back to your seat, Aomine-san!" the teacher snapped as she threw the duster towards the duo. Kise was surprised to see the teacher's new punishment method and due to the stun, he made no attempt to dodge the offending duster. At the corner of his eyes, he caught Aomine who bore the neutral look. As the duster got nearer to them, Kise started to panic. He willed his body to move since he did not want to be remembered as the boy who got his face kicked by a duster which had been thrown by a grumpy female teacher. He snapped his eyes shut to avoid the dust to get into his eyes if he were to be hit. A loud smack was heard and echoed through the classroom. The silence was broke off by the hysterical laughter coming from the other classmates.

An eye cracked opened at the sudden bust of laughter. Seeing no duster of close proximity, he opened the other eye, sighing in relief. His eyes drifted to Aomine and he started laughing along with the crowd. The tip of Aomine's nose and the skin and the cheeks were stained white, making such a delectable contrast of skin toning. It was hilarious as the white had obviously raise awareness of how dark Aomine was. A glare was sent to him and he instantly shut up. His honey-coloured eyes were watery from the intimidation coming from Aomine. The teacher grumbled on about Aomine's lack of respect and threatened him to call his parents if he were to put up with the act. Kise sighed as he risked a glance at Aomine who was now commenting on how flat the teacher was and that she would be forever alone. The teacher huffed and turned her back onto him, face blazed with embarrassment and fury, much to Kise's surprise.

The teacher never had once acted like that. She would scold and scream at the top of her lungs till she ran out of her breathe. If she was struggling with her words, her hand gestures would replace those unspoken words. To see her simply turn her back and not do anything else had him questioning. Could she be tired of arguing with Aomine? He shook his head. It was not his business. He did not need to know anything else. What he needed to know how to understand the complicated concept. Now that the drama was over, he needed to get his notes.

"Stupid bitch..." He heard Aomine grumble whilst wiping the dust off.

"Erm... Aomine? Uhh... Teach me?" Kise was hesitant to ask Aomine now that the latter was in a bad mood. He did not want his life to be shortened much but he had to take a chance. Hair on skin stood as the glare fixated on him was burning holes into him. He winced and bit his lip as he looked away from those fury-induced blue eyes. "It's okay... Ermm... If you don't want to teach me... Uhh... I can handle this," he spoke softly immediately as his fingers reached out to grab Aomine's perfect notes. He heard a grumble coming from the angry classmate of his. His fingers touched the page when Aomine's words had rendered him speechless.

"I will teach you since you are an idiot," Aomine spoke softly as if he did not want to be heard.

Kise glanced towards Aomine who was staring at him back. His quivering lips curled up whilst his eyes sparkled up with hope. He murmured a soft 'thank you', indicating that it was okay for Aomine to start tutoring him. Just as Aomine opened his mouth to start, the bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch. Students scampered and bolted out to the door, not caring the screaming teacher who was asking them to stop. He watched the teacher, herself, dashed out of the classroom, grinning all to herself. A shiver ran down his spin, seeing the creepy grin on the teacher's face. He saw Aomine standing up and left to his original seat and took out his bento. Kise bit his inner cheek as he fought the urge to leave Aomine and satisfy his stomach to the fullest. His mouth watered at the sight of the variety delicious-looking food of Aomine's bento. He sceretly hoped that Aomine was less of a jerk and offered him some. His stomach growled upon seeing Aomine chewed on one of his Takoyaki. Aomine smirked as he pulled the half-eaten Takoyaki and smeared the sauce onto Kise's lips.

Kise opened his mouth and engulfed the Takoyaki and began to chew on it in utter bliss. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, demanding more. Aomine grinned with amusement as he offered another Takoyaki to Kise. Kise munched on it greedily and demanded more. He leaned forward and ate the Takoyaki that was meant for Aomine to eat. He swallowed the bits of the food down and looked around for any source of water to ease the burning pain in his throat. He coughed and his eyes started to water. His hands scampered around, hoping to find a water bottle.

"Here, Kise," Aomine's voice was unusually kind as he offered Kise his water bottle.

Kise snatched the bottle and gulped the cool water down his throat. He coughed before wiping off his mouth. He took another mouthful of water before handing the half-empty bottle to Aomine. He smiled awkwardly and sheepishly after apologising. Aomine waved it off and ate the rest of his food. He offered Kise more food to which Kise accepted. Who in their right mind would decline a free meal? Honestly, he was happy with the accompany of Aomine, the boy that held a reputation of being the school's biggest bastard ever. He was contented and felt more unique than before, knowing that he was the only that was able to see this rare and kind side of Aomine. He took his pack of tissue and settled it on the table. He opened his mouth willingly when Aomine offered him an Onigiri. He melted at the delicious taste.

"Did your mom cook this?" Kise asked without much of worry and fear.

"Duh. I would burn the whole house down if I cook," Aomine joked as he fed Kise a piece of his dango.

Kise swallowed the food. He laughed at the joke and smiled at the dark-skinned boy. His eyes twinkled in mischief as he saw some food residue at the corner of the other's lips. He pretended that he did not see them and chuckled to himself. Aomine arched an eyebrow to which he responded with a wide opened-mouth grin, showing his straight white teeth that seemed to sparkle. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed it on the corner of Aomine's mouth. He saw the latter's cheeks flared.

"Thank you," Aomine stated as he took a tissue and dabbed it on the corners of Kise's mouth.

"You sound creepy!" Kise retorted as he laughed at his own statement.

"Go to hell, Kise!" Aomine barked back. "I'm not going to feed you!" he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Awww... That's so mean Aominecchi!" Kise replied playfully, not realising the nickname he had given for his newly-found friend.

"Aominecchi?" Aomine repeated dumbly.

"Ah? Sorry... It's just that... you're my friend... so I thought- "

"We're friends?" Aomine asked.

Kise decided not to look at the other and landed on the notebooks in front of him. He bit his lower lip, waiting to hear more from Aomine. He did not want to embarrass himself further. Aomine sounded as if the idea of them being friends had never occurred him and it hurt Kise a lot. He was depending on Aomine now. He wanted to befriend Aomine despite the rumours speculating about him here and there.

"Yeah...Is that bad?" Kise asked timidly as he fidgeted around.

"No... It's...nice," Aomine replied.

Kise's head shot up and smiled as wide as he could at Aomine. He saw the other's cheeks flared up. Two barely seen pink spots on Aomine's face had made Kise think that Aomine looked absolutely adorable. His own cheeks were heated up upon being received a true smile. That smile made his heartbeat sky-rocketed. He averted his gaze away and spoke up, "Let's exchange numbers, mmkay? So we could text or call each other?"

Aomine laughed as he ruffled Kise's soft hair. "Yeah sure. Hey... Is it okay if you can come over to your place today? I still need to teach you but it's fine if you don't want... I sound like a creepy pervert right?" He grinned.

Kise shook his head as he barely contained his laughter. "It's fine! Aominecchi is going to accompany me-ssu~!" Kise sang as he started to pack his things up. Lunch time was ending soon and he knew that Aomine was not in the same class as him for the rest of the day. "What lesson are you having now?" he asked as he zipped his bag up.

"Childhood studies..." Aomine replied softly.

"Aominecchi, childhood studies?! Seriously?! WOAH!" Kise gasped in surprise after letting his emotions got the better of him. "But how come..." he trailed off.

"It's a private lesson... That's why _they _taught I skip class..."Kise widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. Aomine had been misunderstood big time. His eyes softened up as he gave the other an awkward side hug.

"Thanks, Kise. You are my only friend now," Aomine stated with a blush.

Kise smiled despite his eyes highlighting anger and sorrow. He and his friend walked out of the room. Kise offered that he should escort Aomine to his private class since he wanted to skip some time as he was not fond of Mathematics.

"Baka! I can go to class myself, ya know!" Aomine snapped childishly as he spun Kise around and urged him to go to his own class.

Kise sighed as he nodded in defeat. He spun around to meet Aomine's piercing gaze and gave him a reassuring smile, somehow feeling that the latter needed it. Aomine smiled sadly at him before walking off with hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward. He waited until the figure was completely out of sight before running to his class. He was not sure why he had said that. He could not fathom to why he was able to open up easily. He realised that he was quite sociable being with Aomine. His mind was filled with Aomine. His instincts told him that he had made the right choice but... somehow he felt uneasy for no reason. There was also this weird feeling that kept him holding back. Holding back something he had yet to figure it out.

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for any mistake made! I asked my sister to proof-read but i know its a bad idea since her grammar was that horrible... I hope I am able to update as this fast once more! I promise you all that all of my stories are still on-going! -bows- Hope that this chapter was up to your expectation... I'm sorry if this chapter is not satisfying... Typing it out proves a whole different story than dreaming it... Ohyah! Before I end off this, let me warn you that Aomine would be even more out of character... Because I love Aomine being so cute and uke-ish (if you know what i mean) but I won't put any sexual content here since I promised MizukiMiyuki that... Sorry to disappoint you, my fellow hardcore yaoi fans! Sayonara~!**


End file.
